


【路人曦】伤

by tsaifei



Category: all曦
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaifei/pseuds/tsaifei





	【路人曦】伤

★私设有，ooc我的  
★文笔渣，脑洞大  
★路人X蓝曦臣，有点细思极恐，若引起不适请赶快左转退出，谢谢配合  
—  
天色昏暗，夕阳刚落了下去，但月亮却没有升起，星星也被乌云遮避住了。  
不远处的草丛里，一个肤色的物体倒卧其中，再走近一看，是个大活人。  
那人正是姑苏蓝氏大公子蓝曦臣，此时未着寸缕，身上有些伤痕，还有一些不明液体，流淌在他的腿根处。  
来人之所以确定他还活着，是听到了蓝曦臣嘴里微微的呻吟声，还有那不断喘息起伏的胸膛。

 

云深不知处被烧，蓝家大公子携书出逃，没想到竟然落得如此下场。  
那人倾下身，指尖滑过对方白皙的肌肤，激得身下之人一颤，把身子缩得更紧，嘴里呢喃着“不要”。  
泪珠从浓密的睫毛里窜出，俊美的脸庞有些黏糊，不知道是汗还是其他人的体液。  
蓝曦臣的头发有些凌乱，抹额虽然还戴着却已是歪斜不整，白玉般的男子就这样不知道被什么人、也不知道几个人地给凌辱了。  
可能是被蹂躏得狠了，双腿有些合不上，后穴撕裂伤严重，鲜血混着白浊，还在穴口一缩一放之时挤了出来，在草地上积了个小水窪。

 

来人探了一下蓝曦臣的穴口，那白浊还有些馀温，似乎不久前在这片草地上才上演过一场活春宫。  
“疼…呜…”  
蓝曦臣意识还是不清，身上的痛让他晕了过去，现在又是活活被痛醒。  
“哪里疼？”  
“肚子…下面…呜…”  
来人捞起蓝曦臣的头，让他枕在自己的腿上，对方还是有些害怕，但经历过方才的事，他已是没有力气反抗。  
来人用手按了下蓝曦臣的下腹，让体内那些白浊可以顺利流出，不过结果并没有预期的好，那些东西射得太深，现在已是弄不太出来了。

 

“呜呜…”  
来人用自己的外衣稍微裹住了蓝曦臣，所幸今早出门时是驾了个马车，他好不容易才把蓝曦臣抱上去。  
蓝曦臣可能是怕极了，唯有不断地哭，眼眶红得不像话，喔不，是连全身都有着红紫色的瘀青。  
“不怕了，我不会伤害你的。”  
来人让蓝曦臣倚在自己怀里，双手圈住他，一下一下地帮他顺气。  
马车一颠一颠的，蓝曦臣没有乘车的习惯，身子又刚好不舒服，晕得没有力气接话，只能顺从地躺在人的怀里。  
许久过后，他发现那人的确没有要伤害他，蓝曦臣才稍稍放下了心，抵着那人的胸口睡了过去。

 

再次醒来时，自己躺在一张床上，他眨了眨眼睛，侧头环顾了这间屋子，空间虽然不大，但还算温暖。  
“公子，你醒了？”  
看到那人端着汤药进来，蓝曦臣撑着身子起身，却发现除了盖在身上的被子外，他还是没有穿衣服。  
来人把汤药放下，在衣架上取过一件自己的披风，亲自给蓝曦臣披上。  
“公子，会冷就先披着这个吧，等一下我还要给你身上的伤上药。”  
蓝曦臣听话，拉了拉身上的披风，才勉强盖住自己被蹂躏得全是伤的身子。  
“你是谁？”蓝曦臣的声音有些哑，想必也是那时呻吟喊叫惨了，把嗓子也给伤了。  
“公子你别怕，我既救了你，那自然就是你的救命恩人。”  
那人笑了笑，坐到蓝曦臣的床边，蓝曦臣到现在还是有些不敢与别人靠这么近，所以稍稍闪躲了一下。  
“公子来，先喝药吧！”  
那人舀上一匙汤药，递到蓝曦臣的嘴边，没有催他，只让他自己张开嘴喝了去。

 

“公子，你把披风给我吧，我帮你打了水，你且去清洗一下，我再帮你上药。”  
蓝曦臣正要起身，才发现双腿根本没力气，腰背都是痠痛不已。  
“公子，我扶你吧！”  
“没事，我自己可以。”  
蓝曦臣想推开那人的手，却是自己趴倒在地，想想自己堂堂蓝家大公子，失了身，连身体状况都一落千丈，不由得哭了起来。  
“不哭了乖，我还是扶着你吧！”  
把蓝曦臣扶到了浴桶边，那人探了一下水温，而后把水放凉了些，现在蓝曦臣身上还有伤，温度太热对伤口不好。  
进了浴桶的蓝曦臣，大概是想到了下午在外面被凌辱，他疯狂搓揉着自己的身子，本来就有伤的肌肤被弄得更红肿，像是跟自己过不去似的，想把自己洗干净。  
“公子！公子先冷静！”  
那人从背后拥住蓝曦臣，花了好大的力气才将对方的双手箝制住。  
空气中除了一些水波的声音，就只剩蓝曦臣的抽泣声，还有泪水落入浴桶的声音。

 

“我好脏，你说…你说我现在是不是很脏…”  
蓝曦臣觉得自己的世界都崩塌了，虽然当时他的双眼都被蒙上了，那时候压在他身上好几个壮汉，体液流满他整身，现在他就算是死，都不敢去见他的母亲了。  
“没事的，你在我眼中依然是个温润公子，只要公子心里开朗，你依旧还是最完美的一个人。”  
那人不断安抚着蓝曦臣的情绪，藏匿在这给人安全感的后面是一张猜不透的脸。  
蓝曦臣终于从歇斯底里中抽出一丝理智，这生如果回不了蓝家，那眼前这个人是可以依靠的吗？

 

“公子身上有伤，这澡泡久对伤口不好，我们起来了好吗？我帮你上药。”  
蓝曦臣站起身，水滴从身上落下，他侧着身子面对他，伤疤若隐若现，似还有微微的血丝渗出。  
“来，把身子擦干吧。”  
那人将浴巾复上蓝曦臣的身体，力道不轻不重，既没有弄疼他的伤口，水也干得差不多。  
随后，那人给蓝曦臣披上一件薄纱，穿在他身上显得特别妩媚，有线条的腹肌上一块块红色伤口，因为这衣服质料轻且软，把他下体的形状也衬得特别明显。  
“公子来。”  
那人扶着蓝曦臣上床，让他趴着，随即那人去弄了些药膏。  
这样的姿势让蓝曦臣不安，就在今天下午，他便是这样将自己的身子呈现在他人之下，任人欺辱。  
蓝曦臣想起那个令人害怕的回忆，哭了起来，身子微微颤抖着。  
那人闻声，过来顿在床边，视线与对方平行，轻柔地捋开蓝曦臣垂在脸旁的碎发，为他拭泪。  
“公子我们不怕了，在这边没有人会再欺负你了。”  
“你…”蓝曦臣吸了一下鼻子，那双哭红的无助的眼神实在是我见犹怜，“你会嫌弃我这样的人待在你屋里吗？”  
“不会的，我是不会嫌弃公子的。”  
那人勾起一抹笑容，让蓝曦臣渐渐放下心，他拿起药膏，坐上床，开始给他上药。

 

薄纱轻轻撩起，伤势最严重的地方就是臀部和腿根，到现在的伤口都还没完全结痂。  
“公子，上药时可能有些疼，你先忍一忍。”  
药从后背到腿间都已上完了药，剩下股间那个曾经被蹂躏的禁地。  
“公子，我现在要给你穴口这边上药了。”  
“不要…那里不要…”  
蓝曦臣带着哭腔，越说越把双腿夹紧，他已经不知道他的那处被下午那些人弄成什么样子，他更不想再有人看到。  
“公子放心，我这药都是上好的，这边位子隐蔽不易透气，可要好好上药痊癒得才快，也不会受感染。”  
那人将蓝曦臣的双腿慢慢往旁边拉开，动作很轻，让对方放下戒心。  
后穴的情况的确不太好，红肿的穴口闭合得不太实，皱折上还在渗血，媚肉也是有一块被翻出，看着很是吓人。  
那人用棉棒沾了些药，擦在对方后穴上，冰凉的药膏上在后面，蓝曦臣并没有之前那么害怕了，反而觉得那人动作非常小心，没有弄疼他，也没有其他什么不干净的举动，就只是安静地上着药。  
那人用丝帕擦了下蓝曦臣后穴上的血丝，药继续上着，那人微微蹙眉又抿了一下嘴，但仅此一下，随后嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的微笑。

 

“公子可还有哪里不适？”  
在全身都上完药之后，那人还是只给蓝曦臣盖着那件薄纱，然后把旁边的碳盆生了火。  
“没有了，多谢你。”  
“时间不早了，公子若是不习惯我待在这边，我今晚便睡其他地方吧。”说完，那人帮蓝曦臣拉好被子，再把床头的烛火灭了，“公子早先歇息。”  
蓝曦臣拉上那人的衣袖，不安地问，“那…那你要去哪里？”  
昏暗的灯光照不出那人的神情，只是那人的声音却异常让人稳定。  
“不去哪，就在旁边的房间。”  
那人勾起嘴角，轻轻拉开蓝曦臣的手，把他摆好在被子上，“公子若是晚上有什么事，直接喊我就行，我就会过来的。”

 

这日晚上，蓝曦臣睡得有些不踏实，老是梦到下午被侵犯时的景象，好几个人压住他，那些人没有对话，只有宽衣解带的声音，夺去了他的身子。  
从床上惊醒时蓝曦臣已流了满身汗，下身有些湿润，原以为是穴口处的伤口还未癒合，下床一看，那床单上并未是红色的血，而是透明的肠液。  
梦中的奸淫似乎让他产生了快感，性器也是微微吐着小水珠。  
他明明害怕下午那场强迫的性交，那为何现在…？难道是他在睡梦中真的被人上了吗？  
蓝曦臣来到门边，木制的门把上有些沾湿了的痕迹，他不敢多想，安慰着自己那个只是被普通的水弄湿。

 

“公子怎么了？”  
“你怎么还没睡？”  
虽然隔壁屋里也是黑灯瞎火的，但他听到那人气息微微急促，像是刚从外面回来似的。  
“我梦到了些可怕的事，睡不着。”蓝曦臣声音染上哭腔，他刚刚还是害怕得紧，但外边这人的声音又是如此令人安定。  
“公子不怕了，现在不会再有人伤害你的。”  
“嗯。”  
蓝曦臣回抱了眼前那人，却隐隐闻到淡淡的血腥之味，如同窗外寂静的深夜，月亮遮蔽在那黑红色的云雾里。

 

(完)


End file.
